


Imbalanced Interrogations

by Aofumix



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal, Creampie, F/M, Sexual Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aofumix/pseuds/Aofumix
Summary: Akali is tracking a Noxian Soldier who helped Jhin steal Ionian Artwork, however her interrogation of the soldier doesn't go according to plan...





	Imbalanced Interrogations

Authors Note:  So it took a little longer to get this out than I originally expected.  I'd get into why its been so long since I last posted however that's something I imagine people aren't all that interested in, however if you are than feel free to message me on discord and I'd be happy to answer any of those questions.  The important thing is that I have been writing other things as well and that future postings should be slightly more consistent than my last few are (I think I've said that like 3 times now).  I have two more requests to finish up and then I have a bunch of personal projects I want to write.  They're mainly continuations of previous series of mine (The Maven's Sovereign, Exploring the Stables) as well as a new story idea or two, I might post a short story inbetween those if I have the time however I'm not entirely sure about that.  But as always if anyone wants to know what I'm up to or why a story isn't posted yet it's easiest to just reach out to me on discord, I respond pretty fast there every time.  This story was a request so it's a little different from my normal stories but I think it turned out quite well.

As always, if anyone wants to get in touch with me, either to give feedback/suggestions then you can do so by emailing me Aofumix@gmail.com though do know I'm rather backed up on requests I have to write, so I wouldn't be able to get it done within a month. You could also add me on discord, Aofumix#8271, or you could [join my discord server](https://discord.gg/wwAnJ7S), I'm also on reddit /u/Aofumix. Hope you all like the story and have a good rest of your day.

* * *

It seems that her patience was finally paying off, she’d been stalking him for three weeks now and he still hadn’t left the Noxian camp alone.  Every time he left it was either with a scouting party, or he never walked far enough from the camp for it to be safe to attack him.  She was starting to wonder if he was a base commander or something, almost every other grunt she saw in the camp would go out on their own at least once a week.  But no, as far as she knew he was a simple foot soldier that was a recluse.

And he was also the one that’d helped Jhin.

But he finally left the camp, she’d been stalking him for the past 4 hours, waiting for him to let his guard down and finally give her the opening she was looking for.  She could take him out at any moment, he had no idea that she was stalking him while hiding in the bushes on the side of the road.  But that wasn’t good enough, she needed to be able to do pounce without him knowing she was there until he was on the ground, tied and blindfolded.

But that was all she had planned to do for now, there wasn’t anything to gain by killing him.  Yes, he was a Noxian and that alone was worth punishing him for but killing him now would only hurt her.  As much as she hated to admit it Shen was sometimes right with his teachings.  If she killed him and Jhin heard about it than he’d know someone was on his trail, and with the Kashuri Order’s backing him Jhin could always hide from her.

That was without thinking about the problems that’d come from a soldier disappearing from a Noxian camp the first time he leaves it in three weeks.  So instead she’d just have to hold him captive for a short while and get any info out of him that she could.  The soldier suddenly stopped and looked around him, Akali froze, looking at what the soldier might be doing or why he’d suddenly stopped.  He didn’t move at all and was only looking around, it was like he was checking his surroundings carefully. It was only after a minute or two that he suddenly turned down a small game trail.

Akali stalked towards him, double checking that the rope strapped to her waist was still there.  She only had one chance to catch him off guard, but that was all she’d need to get him.  She waited for the perfect moment, he was looking straight ahead and not paying the slightest attention to what might be near him.  It was almost comical, he’d paid so much care about his surroundings only moments ago and now he was ignoring them entirely.  She pulled the rope off her hip and burst out of the bushes without a moment of hesitation.

The sounds of ruffling leaves caught the soldier’s attention and he snapped his head towards the noise.  The only thing he saw though was a wall of bright green coming towards him before it slammed against his back and knock him to the ground.  He hit the hard dirt of the forest floor, crying out in pain as he felt his hands roughly wrenched behind his back.  He screwed his eyes in pain, whoever had slammed against his back was tying his hands behind his back with rough, raw rope that bit into his skin and made his wrists feel like they were on fire.

She was both surprised and impressed, she hadn’t expected him to turn his head that quickly.  Normally anyone she got the jump on was flat on the ground before they even knew what’d happened.  But he wasn’t fast enough to keep that from happening, she’d already tied his hands behind his back and now she just needed to check him for weapons.  She slid down his back and put as much of her weight as she could on his legs.  She didn’t have the rope to spare tying them up, but with the all the pained groans that the soldier was making she figured he wasn’t getting up for a while even if she walked away.

She slid her hands down the sides of his pants, as far as she could see and feel he wasn’t hiding any weapons nor was he wearing any greaves or other leg armor.  In fact, the only armor he had on was a grey chest plate that barely covered his back, otherwise he was wearing normal dark grey clothes that hung loosely.  He clearly wasn’t expecting to run into trouble if he was this lightly armored.  Hell, he wasn’t even carrying a knife in his boots! She made one last check of his waistline, making sure he wasn’t hiding anything there and found nothing. She smirked, this was almost going to smooth for her to believe, she just had to question him about his involvement with Jhin and she’d be done here.

The soldier grit his teeth and tried pulling at the rope binding his wrists but found that it only made them hurt more as the rope started rubbing his skin raw.  He wasn’t sure who’d done this to him, the only thing he had to go off of was that green he saw before getting knocked down, sure he was in a forest but that wasn’t the same green as the leaves here.

It had to be related to that “extra work” he’d done a few weeks back, he knew he shouldn’t have agreed to help out that creep.  But the money was good and there he didn’t have any other jobs to do since his unit was still on standby.  But whoever it was that he’d pissed off was taking this a bit too far, they didn’t need to tackle him onto the ground, just binding his wrists from behind would’ve been more than enough.  He knew he wouldn’t get anywhere lying on the ground like this though, at some point one of them needed to break the silence.  “Hey, uhhhh, are you going to at least say something since you fucking tackl- ahhh”

Akali didn’t bother letting him finish his sentence, she stood up and kept one foot on his knee before grabbing him by the collar of his breastplate pulling him into a sitting position.  She chuckled as he let out a cry of shock, but he recovered quickly and strained his neck to look behind him.  She watched as he slowly traced his eyes from the bottom of her legs all the way up her face.  The further up he got the more his eyes widened and a look of fear spread across his face. It seems like he knew who she was, even without her weapons on her side she was more than enough to put fear into the heart of this Noxian.

Akali crouched down and narrowed her eyes, “Well it seems like you already have some idea of who I am, that simplifies things quite nicely for both of us.  We both know you helped an Ionian criminal by the name of Jhin steal some valuable artwork.  I’d appreciate it if you’d let me know where Jhin ran off to and what you gained from working with him.”

The soldier felt his stomach drop, he really shouldn’t have taken that job, if he’d known it’d catch the attention of Akali he would’ve ran for the hills.  He’d been hearing nothing but reports of her killing Noxian soldiers and even entire squads of armed soldiers.  He resigned himself to his fate here, it was unlikely he would ever get out of this alive, but that didn’t mean he had to just give her any info she wanted.

As much as he wanted to look away from Akali’s piercing gaze he forced himself to look her in the eyes.  He had to make a stand and show at least some pride as a soldier of Noxus, “Why should I tell you anything?  We both know you’re just gonna kill me afterwards like you’ve done with every other Noxian you’ve come across.”  He tried his hardest to keep a hard stare and prevent his lips from quivering.  He didn’t like that he was telling her to kill him, but he knew he had to put on a tough front if he wanted _any_ chance of living.

Akali was almost surprised by his words, she started to understand why Jhin and his backers would’ve chosen this soldier to help them out.  Normally whoever she was questioning would be crying and shriveling up, begging for their life, pleading for her to spare them in exchange for anything.  Still though, it was up for debate as to whether he was brave or stupid, maybe both but that felt a little cliché.

But, he had a point, while she didn’t plan on killing him after getting her answers there was no way for him to know that; nor would he believe her if she told him she wasn’t gonna kill him.  It seems like her reputation had caught up with her and now that she wanted to settle things without bloodshed it wasn’t going to work smoothly, she could still at least try and convince him to talk.  “Oh, come on, it’d be so much easier to cooperate, and who said I’d kill you.  Just tell me what I want and I’ll send you on your way back to that stupid little camp of yours.”

It wasn’t her worst or least thought out plan, but it was pretty close to topping the list.  Still, there was a slight chance that he’d work wi- “Fuck you.”  The soldier spit on the ground threw his head back and stopped looking at her.  Okay, well that was somewhat expected but she hoped he’d at least give it some thought.  Akali stood up and dusted off her pants, she had hoped that this would’ve gone smoother but it seems like she had to get creative from this point on.

The soldier hung his head a little low, he was waiting for something to hit him and make everything go black.  If he was lucky she’d let him live like she said she would, but realistically he knew that he’d taken his last walk.  The rope around his wrists were still as tight as ever and he heard the shuffling of clothing behind him.  Akali must be preparing either her weapons or torture tools, it figured she’d have them hidden on her, she didn’t have a terrifying reputation for nothing.  Akali finally stopped making noise behind him and he closed his eyes and took one last, deep breath in preparation for what was about to happen.

Instead of a blow to the head or the sound of cutting knives he felt a weight drop onto his lap.

His head shot up and he tried to open his eyes and see what was going on, but Akali was quicker and covered his eyes with her hand.  “No looking, we can’t ruin the surprise just yet.”  He was confused, Akali had an almost playful tone to her voice now, it was like someone had flipped a switch and completely changed her personality.  It put him on edge, he’d expected her to be merciless with him, and instead she was playing with him.  He couldn’t even begin to think why she’d be doing this when he felt her grab the hem of his pants.

Akali could feel her cheeks burning, but it was easily ignored by the sense of restrained excitement that was building within her.  This was something she’d never really found the need to do, everyone before had cracked under threats and knives.  But this soldier was different, maybe instead of breaking the shell she’d do better by sliding her way inside it.  She pulled the front of his pants down to his knees and sat on top of his bunched-up pants to keep them from sliding back up. The soldier’s cock wasn’t erect, but that was to be expected, he still didn’t know exactly what was going on, though the look on his face showed both arousal and terror.  She decided to let him in on what’s about to happen, she stopped covering his eyes and watched his eyes widen.

The moment Akali’s hand stopped blocking his vision he almost wished that she’d cover it back up.  Not out of horror, but out of how utterly unbelievable the sight in front of him was.  Akali wasn’t wearing anything below her waist, her smooth, pink pussy was easily visible and his cock and balls were equally exposed.  His eyes shot up to look at Akali’s, hoping for something that’d answer the utter bewilderment at what was happening.  But looking at her face he didn’t see anything that even remotely answered his questions. Her eyes were slightly narrowed and looking at him like she wanted to seduce him, the faintest smirk on her face only made him more confused.

“What the hell are you doing!?  Weren’t you goin-”  Akali placed her finger against the soldier’s lips and she was slightly surprised that he actually quieted down.  She didn’t bother answering his question though, there wasn’t any reason for her to and it was more fun for her to keep him in the dark just a little longer.  She reached down and grabbed his semi-flaccid penis, the look of confusion on the soldier’s face only grew more pronounced.

She ignored it though and tilted his cock up and against his chest plate, she could feel his cock slowly getting harder but he wasn’t yet erect.  She looked down and pressed herself against him, rubbing the lips of her pussy against his cock.  The soldier took a quick, sharp breath in shock, it was about the reaction she expected from him, but even still she smirked a bit.  Getting any sort of rise out of him was both progress and fun considering how stone faced and stubborn he’d been just a minute ago.

Akali pressed herself against his cock harder and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.  The soldier looked like he was straining to not react and she could tell that he was holding his breath.  She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, “Maybe your lips will loosen after a bit of _service_ …”  She felt his shoulders tense up even more as her hot breath hit his ear.  She could feel his eye locked onto the side of her face, even though she couldn’t see his eyes there was no way that he wouldn’t be looking at her right now.

He could barely think straight, everything had changed so quickly that he wasn’t entirely convinced he wasn’t dreaming.  Everything still felt real, the ropes rubbing against his wrists, the warmth of Akali’s breath, the weight of her on his legs, and most surprisingly her pussy pressed against his hardening cock. But regardless of his confusion he needed at least some sort of answer for what the hell was happening, “What the fuck are you doing!?  Weren’t you going to torture me or something!?”

Akali was waiting for this question, she was actually a little surprised that it’d taken him so long to ask it.  After all, most people never go from torture to foreplay, let alone in a few minutes.  But he didn’t sound flustered enough yet, before she answered him she wanted to rattle him a little more.  She started moving her hips up and down slightly, rubbing the length of his almost erect cock.   “Well didn’t you say ‘fuck you’ I figured that was you telling me what you wanted in exchange for talking.  Besides, this is better than the alternative right?”

He couldn’t deny that Akali was right about this being a better alternative, but there was no way she was serious about mixing up what he meant by “fuck you”!  She was fucking with him, for sure metaphorically and probably literally too, but as much as he hated to admit it her plan was working at least a little.  His cock was fully erect and hard now, the tinges of pleasure from her pussy rubbing against his cock and the whispers of words in his ear had gotten him a little aroused.

“Oh, did you finally get hard, I was starting to worry that this wouldn’t work.”  He didn’t appreciate the obvious sarcasm in her voice, she knew that this would work and just wanted to feign ignorance about it all.

She knew that she couldn’t just talk down to him, if she wanted him to cooperate she needed to complement him at some point, even if she didn’t entirely want to. “You have a pretty nice cock though, how big is it?  At least 7 inches, right?  I bet you’re pretty confident in yourself with something like this between your legs. I guess we’ll see if it’s all for show or not though.”

Akali lifted her hips slightly, gently rubbing the lips of her pussy against the tip of the soldier’s cock.  She heard him give a muted grunt as she slowly spun her hips in circles, the outer lips of her pussy were lightly coated in the pre-cum leaking from his cock.  She could feel just how tense his shoulders were and see how tightly he was clenching his jaw.  He was trying so hard to keep her from seeing just how aroused he was from having the tip of his cock caressed by her outermost folds.

She stopped rubbing against him and whispered in his ear, “ _If you just tell me where Jhin ran off than we can keep going.  You seem so eager down there, just answer one simple question and we can get that taken care of…”_

Akali trailed off, leaving the rest of what might happen up to his imagination.  But, as tempting as her offer was he still knew that he couldn’t take Akali up on it.  Finally having sex after being cooped up in the camp was tempting, but he wouldn’t give in that easily.  He had more willpower than to cave at the first chance to fuck in weeks.  “If you think I’ll answer you just over some simple rubbing you’re crazy.  This isn’t anything I couldn’t do myself.” He tried to sound as steady and hard as he could, hoping that Akali would think she was just wasting her time and dignity like this.

“Well if that’s the problem then I guess I can help a little more, lucky for you it’ll be _free of charge_.”  Akali didn’t wait for a reaction before pressing herself down on his cock.  She bit her lip, inhaling deeply, and pulled herself against the soldier a bit as she felt his cock start to push inside her pussy.  Almost instantly his cock twitched inside her and felt like it grew bigger.  She grinned slightly to herself, even pretending to feel good was enough to elicit a reaction from him.  His body seemed to be so honest.

Now if only she could get him to be more honest about how he helped Jhin.

The inside of his throat felt like it was closing shut.  The amount of concentration it was taking to ignore everything that was happening was almost as intense as the pleasure covering every inch of his cock.  He’d clenched his jaw so tightly that he could hear his teeth grinding against each other.  The pit of his stomach felt like there was a lead weight pressing down on it.  And despite all of that he could still feel his cock getting harder and more sensitive by the second.

He was using every ounce of self-control that he had not to give any kind of reaction.  And while it was kind of working, he knew it was nowhere near enough.  He knew Akali was smirking to herself behind that mask of hers and that she could tell how much he was struggling to hold himself back.

“Oh come on now, don’t hold yourself back, just let go and enjoy this.”  Akali grinded her hips against his legs, rubbing her ass against his legs and squeezing his cock tighter than normal.  To his credit though the soldier just grunted slightly and didn’t show any signs of pleasure, but she knew it was driving him wild.

“Well, if you’re gonna be slow to respond we can take this slow.”  Akali gently lifted her hips, pulling the soldier’s cock out of her slightly with quiet, wet noise.  Her eyes widened slightly and she blushed at the noise, she didn’t realize that she’d gotten wet enough that any movements would be audible.  She tried pushing herself back down onto his cock as slowly as possible, hoping that it wouldn’t make any more noises.  This was supposed to be drawing pleasure out of him, if she got turned on herself than it wouldn’t work as well.

His ears perked up at the sound of wet squelching, it broke through his concentration like a battering ram.  He’d thought that Akali was doing this solely to get info out of him, but maybe she was also looking for an excuse to have sex.  And even if he was wrong, the fact that she was getting wet and aroused seemed concrete enough for him to try and work off of.  He composed himself as best he could, Akali wasn’t trying to move her hips right now, but that wouldn’t last forever, “So are you actually doing this for information, or did you just want to fuck me that badly?”

Akali almost couldn’t believe he’d be arrogant enough to try and talk down to her.  That he was confident enough to even _try_ and make a sarcastic quip in his position, let alone accuse her of getting aroused just because her pussy was getting slightly wet.  “What!?  You should be happy that I’m not actually torturing you! I could get off of you at any time I wante-!”

She’d fallen backwards and now she could feel a massive weight pressing against her chest.  Her head was ringing from slamming onto the hard dirt and her hands were trapped behind her back, leaving her arms in an awkward position that was rapidly starting to hurt.  She forced her eyes open to see what could’ve possibly caused her to fall, and yet all she could see was the green trees above her and their black bark out of the corner of her eyes.

She did a double take, black bark?  That didn’t make any sense, she looked to her side and saw a shit eating grin staring back at her.

“Surprised?  Well you seemed to be lying through your teeth about wanting to get fucked, so I figured I’d speed things up a little, you seemed more than ready to me.”  Akali tried to spit at him, but he just buried his face in her shoulder and pressed his hips harder against her pelvis.  She tried to push him off of her only to realize that her legs were on either side of his waist.  The reality of the situation hit her like a ton of bricks.

She couldn’t get him off of her.

Her body suddenly felt hot, restless unease was putting her on edge and the pain in her arms was giving way to what she could only describe as  anxious electricity.  Her throat felt like it was swelling shut and the panic of not being in control while pinned down by a Noxian soldier was leaving her freaking out internally.  She tried getting her knees underneath the soldier’s chest plate, but they were sliding off almost instantly.  His cock was still inside of her pussy and it didn’t seem like he was looking to pull out.

“Well Akali, how about this, either you tell me what you were really looking for and I’ll pull out of your pussy.  Or you’ll keep ignoring me and I’ll have some fun for myself.  I’ll let you decide, you seem like you could use some choices here anyways.”  He tried hiding his smile, he really didn’t think it’d be this easy to keep Akali pinned down. He figured she’d have some trick up her sleeve to get free or some way to prepare against this, but it looked like it really was as simple as falling forward to catch her off guard.

Going from being played with by Akali to lying on top of her and trapping her beneath his weight had changed his perspective on everything almost instantly.  Before it’d felt like her pussy was just barely caressing his cock, touching and squeezing it just enough to make him hard and horny, but nowhere near enough to actually get him off.

Yet now, now it felt like his cock was being squeezed as hard as it possibly could.  Like Akali’s pussy had turned into a waterfall that wanted to soak every inch of his cock with her slick arousal.  It was a contrast that only turned him on even more, her body was making her arousal known, but he still hadn’t yet heard it from Akali herself.  “If you aren’t going to answer me than I’m just gonna take that as a no and keep going until I’m satisfied.”

She didn’t want to answer him, she didn’t want to be beneath him like this, she didn’t want to do anything but throw him off of her.  But as hard as she tried she couldn’t get her hands free, nor could she get her knees in a position to push him off of her.  The panic she’d felt moments ago had quickly turned into a sullen acceptance that she was trapped.  And that meant she really only had one option and as much as she hated herself for having to take it she didn’t see another choice.

“I really did just want to get you to talk… I just thought using sex would be quicker than interrogating you.  Besides, someone might’ve heard you screaming or yelling for help and that would’ve just caused problems…”  She wasn’t lying, she sexually frustrated or anything similar.  Besides, what was wrong about her using everything at her disposal to get info out of someone?

He almost didn’t wait for her to finish her answer before responding, “Now stop that, we both know you’re lying, or at least you’re not being honest with me or yourself.  You were wet even before you started fucking me.  What was the actual reason?” Either she was lying to him or not telling him the whole story, regardless there was a part of being left out.  When she’d grinded her pussy against his cock it’d been getting wetter with each passing second.  There was no ‘time is of the essence’ bullshit and they were far enough from the camp that no one else would hear them. The fact that she thought her story was anything but thinly veiled bullshit and that she was trying to sell him on it was almost insulting.

Akali grit her teeth, she kind of knew that he wouldn’t take that as an answer, but she didn’t think that he’d say she was lying and that she actually had a different reason.  And the worst part is that he wasn’t actually wrong, she was leaving out something, she’d hoped that she wouldn’t have to say it but if that was what it took to get him off of her than she had no choice.

She looked away from him and spoke quietly, hoping he’d only just barely hear her, “ _I also wanted to edge and tease you until you squirmed and told me everything just to get some release.”_

There it was, that was what he’d been waiting for her to say.  This wasn’t just to get some info out of him, hell she probably could’ve figured out most of it if she just dug around enough somewhere else.  No, this was about her satisfying the sadist within her.  If she wanted to see someone squirm than he’d make that happen.

“Well it’s so nice of you to finally say what you really thought.  I guess I’d better keep up my promise and pull out of your pussy.”

Akali breathed a sigh of relief, now hopefully he’d get off of her or at least she’d be able to push him off now.  His cock still left her with tinges of pleasure and an embarrassingly loud wet noise as he pulled it out of her, but he’d at least kept his word.  Then she felt something press against her ass and spread it wide as it slowly pushed its way inside.

She let out a high-pitched whine without thought, her entire body went rigid and her ass was simultaneously on fire and freezing cold.  She couldn’t see what’d just happened but she didn’t need to see to know what he’d done.  The heat inside of her butt and uncomfortable sense of fullness let her know more than enough.  He had put his dick in her ass.

He let out a low groan, Akali’s ass was surprisingly tight considering how easy it was to push his cock inside of her.  Either her ass was naturally fuckable or she really put effort into making it a hole prime for pounding.  But however she got like this, he honestly didn’t care, she felt fantastic even if it was like her ass was trying to crush his cock.

He dug his feet into the dirt and lifted his hips to pull his cock out of her, he closed his eyes and exhaled deeply in pleasure.  It was like her ass was refusing to let go of his cock, her body felt like it needed to be fucked.  That her ass was begging for his cock, and who was he to deny such an appealing invitation.  He slammed his hips down and shoved his cock back into her asshole. Akali let out a half grunt, half moan and tried pushing herself up against him.

As much as he wanted to keep fucking her he held himself back, Akali clearly hadn’t learned anything and it seemed like she needed to be taught to not get cocky and be honest instead.  “There we go, I knew you were feeling at least something, you let out such a nice sound at first but then you grit your teeth and stopped making any noise.  Why would you restrain yourself like that?”

Akali hated herself for letting out any noise, especially since he seemed determined to take anything as a sign that she was aroused.  His cock wasn’t completely unpleasurable, she had to admit that, but he wouldn’t get her to moan like a whore.  If he thought she’d just spread her legs and act like a cheap prostitute then he was wrong, “Fuck you, just try and make me moan again, it won’t happen.”

He just gave her a cocky grin and said, “Challenge accepted then.”  Right as the words left his mouth she felt his cock pull out of her ass and push itself back into her just as fast.  She breathed in deep and bit her lip as hard as she could, just barely holding back a moan of shock and pleasure from escaping her lips.  He didn’t pull out far or hit any sweet spots, but the sudden stimulation had almost been enough to make her cry out.

She was expecting him to do it again, but instead of feeling a hard, short thrust he pulled out of her slowly, just like she’d done when she was on top.  His hips lifted off of her crotch and the head of his cock dragged across the inside of her ass.  She bit her lip a little harder, it wasn’t an intense pleasure, or even particularly pleasurable, but it was rubbing her in a way that was foreign to her and made her spine tingle.

He’d pulled his cock out of her almost all the way, she could only feel a bit more than the tip of his cock.  She tried to mentally prepare herself for him to ram it back inside of her, she glanced down and saw his hips lifted in the air and his cock poised to push back into her.  She should’ve felt some sort of anger or revulsion looking at what was about to happen, but instead she saw her salvation.

He’d pulled out of her enough that she was fairly certain she could get her legs under him and push him off of her.  It looked like his decision to fuck her with long and slow thrusts was what was going to let her get free.  She couldn’t get her hands free and because of that she couldn’t throw him off of her.  But, she was confident enough in the strength of her legs that she could push him off if she could get the right positioning. She held back her smile, she felt confident that this could work and didn’t want him to realize what she was planning, but before she could move he started pushing back into her.

He wanted to take his time with this, Akali’s ass felt great and her teasing had already gotten him pretty close to cumming before he fell on her.  That single quick thrust almost threw him over the edge, there was no way he could keep that pace without cumming in no time at all.  It was better for him to take his time, to get a nice feel for Akali’s tight hole and relish in the feeling of being able to fuck her.  The more he pushed his cock inside of her the more she squeezed down on him. Even if she wasn’t getting into this, her body was giving him every sign that he should keep going.

And yet he still had to show some restraint, he pulled his cock out of her slightly faster but kept himself in check.  Her ass was clamping down on him so hard it wouldn’t easily let him go, it squeezed every inch of his cock without mercy.  The intense pressure only brought him closer to cumming and he fought back that urge as much as he possibly could.  He just had to focus on fucking Akali, both for his own pleasure and to make her cry out no matter what.

He brought his hips down and thrust back into her, but Akali didn’t make a peep, and looking at her face you almost wouldn’t know that she was getting fucked in the ass against her will.  Her face was a brick wall and there wasn’t any degree of emotion or pleasure showing on it.  He didn’t let that dissuade him though, her ass was gripping him tighter now more than ever and he knew that she had to be feeling something.  Her moan of half-pleasure was more than enough of a signal to him that her body was enjoying what was going on and he just had to find a sweet spot.

Akali was holding back better than she ever thought she’d be able to, by all means she should be helplessly moaning her head off right now.  But knowing that she had a way of getting him off of her was giving her the will and determination to not give in.  The growing waves of pleasure from her butt could be easily ignored, the fewer reactions she gave the more reckless and inattentive that he would become.  And the sooner that happened than the sooner she’d be able to push him off of her.

It only took her a minute of waiting before it seemed like he’d settled into a steady rhythm.  They were long, fast thrusts, quick enough that she could tell he wasn’t trying to tease something out of her, but they weren’t so fast that she thought he was desperate to fuck her.  She knew that it should’ve given her a pause of concern but looking at his face she saw that he was almost entirely focused on fucking her ass.  If there was any time to push him off of her it was now or never.

He almost wished that this moment wouldn’t end, Akali’s asshole was gripping him tighter than almost anything he’d ever felt before and he could feel his orgasm building by the second.  What had once been a rather small and easily ignored feeling of pleasure was rapidly becoming a swelling ball of tension at the base of his cock.  With each thrust he could feel a pressure building in his shaft, there was a tightness there that he wanted to ignore but couldn’t.  He knew very well what that meant.

But still, it was obvious what was coming and that he had to make the most of it.  He only had one chance at this and wasting it would be something he couldn’t even begin to imagine how much he’d regret it.  He thrust into Akali’s asshole even faster now, still thrusting into her with long, full length strokes.  He refused to shorten his strokes by even an inch, he wanted to make Akali cry out and feel as good as possible.  He could feel his orgasm coming closer, it was bubbling right beneath the surface and threatening to spill over with even the slightest misstep.

He fucked her until he knew he couldn’t hold himself back anymore. With his ejaculation almost taking him over he pulled out all the way one last time.  His cock was almost completely exposed to the warm air around him and Akali, he could feel the exhaustion of sex starting to take its toll of him.  But now that didn’t matter, he just had to fall down and into Akali’s asshole.  And yet for some reason he felt something on his sides and underneath his bare thighs.

Akali pushed her legs up with all of her might, the soldier was way heavier then she thought he’d be, but it wasn’t completely unmanageable.  The idiot had pulled out of her slightly more than normal and that was all it took for her to get a leghold underneath him.  He’d been so busy and self-consumed in his pounding that he didn’t even recognize that she was basically ramming her legs beneath him.  She’d gotten her leg hold and now she just needed to push him up and off of her.

And right as his cock was forced out of her she felt her knees slide off of his breastplate.

She let out a gasp of shock as her feet hit the ground and the soldier slam against her hips.  That gasp lasted only for less than a second before it quickly turned into a loud moan of unrestrained pleasure as she felt his cock spread and fill her every inch of her pussy.  The hot and hard shaft hammered against her womb as the entire weight of his lower half collided with her own.  The impact sent her mind reeling, pleasure bloomed from her crotch and the moan that she’d tried so desperately to keep back was released.  A sense of embarrassment and minor shame washed over her, she couldn’t think of how any worse outcome than this. And then the pleasure that’d bloomed turned into a wet heat that spread throughout her.

His orgasm hit him like a truck.  The tight pressure changed to a wet caress and his orgasm that’d been building exploded without warning.  In an instant his cock was coated in his own cum, Akali’s pussy was filled with his sperm and it was wringing his cock for every drop that he had.  He let out a low, drawn out groan as his cock twitched before firing another rope of cum inside Akali.  He could feel relief and fatigue sweeping across his body as it felt like he was pumping out all of his energy along with his cum.  But the growing sense of exhaustion was worth it, Akali’s pussy felt divine and he wasn’t sure he’d ever feel this good again in his life.

Akali bit her lip again, she was trying to stifle the noises that were screaming to break out of her lips.  There was the lingering sense of pleasure as her pussy was flooded with hot and sticky cum, but also a sense of burning anger at the unexpected creampie.  And as much as it pained her, she knew that she couldn’t have one without the other, she couldn’t yell at him without moaning slightly in pleasure from having his cock filling her wet pussy with his hot cum.  So, she had only one choice, bit her lips and hold back anything and everything from slipping out of her.

He felt his orgasm taper off, he could feel some of his cum around his crotch that must’ve spilled out of Akali’s crotch.  He wanted to fall asleep right there, lying on top of the beautiful ninja that he’d forcefully fucked.  But even in his mentally and physically exhausted state he knew that was an awful idea.  He used what little strength he had left to roll to his left, off of Akali and onto his back, his legs and body were too weak to do anything else.

He laid there for only a few moments before he felt the need to fill the silence, “Me and one or two other people in cloaks helped get Jhin onto a boat two towns over to the west, that’s honestly all I know, so please don’t kill me for doing… well everything that just happened.”  He’d finally come down from his lust driven state, and the realization of what he’d just done was coming down on him like a ton of bricks.  He didn’t know whether he was brave or an idiot. But regardless, he’d forgotten his hands were still tied up and that made everything he’d just done feel supremely stupid.

Akali laid there, catching her breath and a little happy to finally hear him give her something to work off of.  She was fairly sure he wouldn’t be lying at this point, and at worst she’d just have to track him down a second time and force the truth out of him.  Without this failed sexual torture step of course, but she was fairly sure she wouldn’t need to do that.

Akali stood up and half walked, half limped to her pants, her legs still hurt a bit from when he’d fallen on top of her but it wasn’t anything unmanageable.  It only took her a few moments to get dressed, her pants felt a little loose but that was something she could fix later.  She started walking away when she heard the soldier yelling for her attention.  She turned around to see him looking semi-panicked.

“WAIT, you’re not gonna just leave me like this right!?  I mean come on, at least help me pull up my pants!”

Akali smirked at him and chuckled a bit, he really wasn’t expecting her to help him after everything that’d happened.  She was only leaving him as is because she started the sex and it was her carelessness that let him get the better of her.  “No, you were both a literal and metaphorical pain in my ass, figure out what to do on your own.  Besides, if you’re lying you might still be here and that’d save me a lot of searching.  If you disappeared you’d only be a pain in my ass twice in a row.” And with that she walked away without even giving him a second glance.

* * *

  _(Post Story Authors Note: Anal then vaginal sex without cleaning in between is really unsanitary and you actually shouldn’t do it.  Just a friendly reminder.)_


End file.
